


Sparkling

by elstarwarslover



Series: The Other Other Epilogues [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Impregnation, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Smut, Surrogacy, Unprotected Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstarwarslover/pseuds/elstarwarslover
Summary: Jade asked Rose to be a surrogate mother for her.  She, Rose, and Kanaya decided to have fun with the babymaking process, and here we are.  Featuring Jade as nervous but skilled, Rose as a soft domme, and Kanaya as down for whatever.
Relationships: Jade Harley/Kanaya Maryam, Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde, Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Series: The Other Other Epilogues [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594504
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Sparkling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [By Any Other Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808576) by [elstarwarslover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstarwarslover/pseuds/elstarwarslover). 



> My hundred words a day is working well so far! I almost missed it last night due to a bachelorette party (not mine) but I threw something together before bed. The last 1000 words or so of this are pretty much pure fluff, featuring flirty banter.

Rose: Well, are you ready?  
Kanaya: Shouldnt I Be Asking You That  
Rose: Maybe.  
Rose: I’m not too worried about it though.  
Rose: Mostly curious to see whether Jade’s reputation is accurate.  
Rose: But you didn’t answer my question.  
Kanaya: I Think I Am  
Kanaya: This Should Be Fun Should It Not

Rose shrugs. She’s leaned up against the wall behind where the door opens so that no one will see how little she’s wearing when Jade comes inside. Speaking of which, Rose’s outfit currently consists of a translucent slip and a lacy pair of panties. The room was starting to feel a bit cold with how little there was to cover her, but it wasn’t the worst feeling. Especially knowing how warm she would get in a minute.

Kanaya: I Wonder Whats Taking Her So Long  
Rose: I wish I knew.

Just then, a knock comes at the door, as if to answer that very question. Rose walks back down the hallway, just to be sure that no passers-by will see her, and Kanaya opens the door to let Jade in. When she hears the door close, Rose turns around both to show herself off and to see how Jade dressed for the occasion.

“Bizzarely” would apparently be the answer to that. Well, not too bizarrely, but beyond what Rose would normally consider part of Jade’s aesthetic. Instead, Jade is wearing a white button-down buttoned all the way up and black slacks with black penny loafers to tie the look together. Her tail pops out between the two in a way that cannot be comfortable. Altogether, she doesn’t look bad, but it’s easy to tell that she asked Jane for advice before coming over.

Jade: oh wow  
Jade: rose you look stunning  
Jade: i mean you do too kanaya of course  
Jade: but um yeah  
Jade: i brought snacks! :)  
Jade: for now or for afterwards or whatever you two want  
Rose: I appreciate that.  
Rose: You can go ahead and put them on the table, I’m sure we’ll be hungry afterwards.  
Jade: right okay can do  
Jade: sorry im so nervous its just  
Jade: its different with friends you know?  
Kanaya: We Understand

Kanaya says it with the conviction of someone who knows from firsthand experience with the intricacies of casual sex, but Rose sees through the front. After all, why else would they have spent the last 24 hours deep-cleaning every surface of their house on the off chance that some action ended up there? Why else would Kanaya have worn a zip-up leather skirt with a zip-up denim jacket—fashionable enough to give the impression that she didn’t care whether or not she ended up undressed, but easy to remove in a matter of seconds in case Jade showed any interest in her? Why else would they have spent the past week discussing the various ways that tonight could go and how to make sure everyone has a good time? Jade walks over to the table and drops off her bags there, then turns back around.

Jade: well  
Jade: are we ready?

Rose smiles and beckons Jade down the hall. Kanaya follows closely, eager not to miss so a moment now that they’ve begun. When Jade gets close enough, Rose slips a finger into her shirt and pulls her into an embrace. With her other hand, she reaches past and grabs Kanaya’s hand.

Rose: I think so.  
Rose: Are you?

Jade looks around again, and Rose takes the moment to appreciate just how much taller Jade is than her. It’s normally not that big of a deal, since they’re rarely close enough to compare heights, but right now it’s quite noticeable, and it’s working wonders.

Jade: yeah :)  
Jade: lets go  
Jade: kanaya you still coming?  
Kanaya: I Wouldnt Miss It For The World

Rose stands up onto her toes and pecks Jade once on the lips. Jade stumbles backwards at the extra pressure and looks at Kanaya, who only offers a smile and a shrug in return. Finally, Jade turns back to Rose and kisses her back, more fully than the first time. Rose squeezes her tightly and slips her hand into the hem of Jade’s pants. She lets it rest there for just a moment before grabbing and tugging Jade’s shirt upwards, ruining the perfectly-pressed look she had going on a moment before but probably making the whole outfit more comfortable in the process.

After a minute or two, Rose breaks the kiss and steps away from the other two. Kanaya is still standing a step behind and to Jade’s left, looking away and blushing a deep green. Jade is standing there on full alert looking equal parts overwhelmed and invigorated. Rose turns around and starts down the hallway, making sure to pause and stretch by the door to the master bedroom.

Rose: Kanaya, dear?  
Rose: Won’t you come help our guest into something more comfortable?

Rose winks at Kanaya, who winks back, then gives Jade a gentle push towards the bedroom.

Kanaya: Well Go On Then  
Kanaya: We Dont Want To Keep Her Waiting

Jade mumbles something affirmative, then starts to the bedroom herself. Rose climbs onto the bed, then flips over and settles in. She puts her arms back behind her head and dangles her left leg off the side. Everything about how she’s laying is meant to show off as much of her body as possible. Jade comes in just after and stands by the bed looking even more flustered than before. She slips her shoes off—her socks are candy red underneath—but otherwise stands perfectly still, as if she’s unsure of where Rose’s boundaries currently sit.

Luckily for her, Kanaya takes the initiative. She moves to Jade’s front and starts undoing the top button. While she’s there, she whispers something in Jade’s ear that Rose can’t make out, then takes a half step to the side so that Rose can see Jade more clearly. Jade seems to relax a bit when she does so, and puts one arm around Kanaya for support.

When Kanaya reaches the fourth button, she pauses to reach inside Jade’s shirt and massage her breasts for a moment or two. Jade moans loudly and nearly loses her balance but manages to stay braced against Kanaya for the time being. Rose feels a flash of heat go through herself watching Kanaya touch Jade. She rolls up onto her side so as to see better, then uses her free hand to make circles around her nipple.

Kanaya takes her hands back to return to the work of undoing Jade’s shirt and is rewarded with a whimper. She pulls the shirt all the way out and starts undoing the lower buttons, bending over more with each one. When she gets to the last button, Rose can no longer help herself and trails her hand up Kanaya’s thigh. She gets about halfway up before the leather becomes too taut to push any further. There she draws the same little circles, listening to her wife starting to moan the same way Jade just was.

Rose moves her hand back to her breast again. Kanaya relaxes in response and undoes the button and zipper to Jade’s pants. She gives them a little tug to help them fall down then steps all the way to her left.

Kanaya: Jade If You Would

Jade shrugs off her shirt and steps out of her pants. She is naked except for matching candy red panties and a bra. The white outline of a cotton gaff pokes around the edges of her panties. The thick, dark hair that covers her arms extends over her entire body, and light filtering through the blinds illuminates her body. She is, in a word, beautiful.

Jade: well?  
Jade: what do you think?

Rose only responds when she remembers to breathe.

Rose: I think you’re stunning, Jade.

Rose reaches over and slips two fingers into the lining of Jade’s panties and pulls her to the side of the bed. She sits up just enough to plant gentle kisses in an arc from the outside of Jade’s thigh to the inside of her hip.

Kanaya: My Dear I Believe She Has Suffered These Underwear For Long Enough  
Rose: I believe I’ll have to agree with you.  
Rose: Will you do the honors?

Kanaya walks behind Jade and kisses her on the side of the neck. She grabs the clasp of Jade’s bra and undoes it in one fluid motion. She pushes her hands under the cups and brushes against Jade’s nipples. Jade loses her balance for real this time and falls forward over Rose. She only catches herself with an inch to spare between them, her arms pinning Rose in a rather compromising spot.

Rose shifts onto her back as best she can caught between Jade’s arms, then leans up and kisses Jade slowly and passionately. Then she lets herself back down and locks eyes with Jade. She trails her right hand down her body, starting just below her diaphragm and ending just over the growing wet spot on her underwear.

Kanaya slides her hands into the back of Jade’s panties. She squeezes Jade’s butt, then moves her hands around to the side, where she can push them down easier. As she does, she presses a row of kisses down Jade’s spine, starting at her neck and ending in the small of her back.

Jade’s penis is half-erect and has pushed out of her panties by the time that Kanaya has them at her hips. Rose reaches over with her left hand and drags one finger up the inside of Jade’s left thigh. She caresses Jade’s balls, then pulls her hand up further along the length of her shaft. Jade closes her eyes and rocks up onto the balls of her feet, into the stimulation, then shivers and makes eye contact with Rose again.

Rose: Hey Jade.  
Rose: Can I try something?

Jade smiles and tilts her head.

Jade: sure!  
Jade: whatcha thinking?  
Rose: I’ve never given oral to anyone with a penis.  
Rose: I’d like to try it with you.  
Rose: If that’s all right, that is.  
Jade: oh sure!  
Jade: kanaya is that okay with you?  
Kanaya: Go For It

Kanaya stands up straight and stretches, then winks at Rose, who smiles back. Rose turns back onto her left side and pins her right hand between her legs, where she is entertaining herself with as little pressure as she can manage without losing the sensation entirely. She props her head up on her left hand and waggles her eyebrows at Jade.

Jade steps forward and up to the head of the bed. She props herself up against the bedframe with one hand and uses the other to caress Rose’s arm.

Jade: whenever youre ready! :)

Jade’s dick is hovering an inch or so from Rose’s face, and Rose pushes herself up to close the distance. She kisses it softly just on the head. Then, she kisses it again, in the same place, and a third time lower on the shaft. Then she goes back to the tip and takes just a little bit into her mouth. She runs her tongue over the tip and feels it pulse and expand to its full size.

Rose leans forward just a bit and takes the rest the head into her mouth. She circles it with her tongue, one, two, three times. Jade’s precum tastes salty, but Rose has endured stranger flavors for the sake of sex, so she continues. The bed creaks behind her, and she feels Kanaya press against her. A hand goes under her slip and up to her breast. Kanaya pinches her nipple, then starts rubbing it more softly. Rose moans onto Jade’s cock, who starts forward in response, then freezes. Rose pulls back enough to smile up at her.

Rose: Relax, Jade.  
Rose: You’re doing fine.

Rose considers going back at it, but Jade looks uncomfortable, so she decides against it. Instead, she signals to Kanaya to give her a little space, and rolls onto her back. Once she does, Kanaya presses back up against her and places her hand on Rose’s abdomen.

Rose: Would you be more comfortable paying back the favor?

Jade scratches behind her ear and smiles.

Jade: i think so yeah :)  
Rose: Well then come on.

Rose takes Kanaya’s hand and moves it onto her panties to indicate exactly where Jade should go. Kanaya runs one finger down the midsection of Rose’s underwear and back, over and over again while they wait. For her part, Jade literally jumps at the opportunity to change positions. She hovers in the air above Rose’s knee for just a second longer than someone who couldn’t fly might, then settles down with her face between Rose’s thighs.

Jade: mind if i take these off?  
Rose: Please do.

Jade pushes Rose’s legs back to reach her panties better, then grabs the waistband from under Rose’s butt. She pulls them down, sitting up on her knees at about the time they reach Rose’s calves. When she finishes pulling them off, she flicks them into the pile of her own clothes sitting on the floor.

Kanaya has meanwhile taken to rubbing circles around Rose’s clit. Rose closes her eyes and thrusts into Kanaya’s hand to the rhythm. She opens them again when she feels Jade kiss just under Kanaya’s finger. She looks down to see Jade wiggling her butt and giving Rose a salacious smile.

Rose: Kanaya, dear.  
Rose: Why don’t we let Jade have her fun?  
Kanaya: Oh All Right

Kanaya pulls her hand back, then flips over so that her face is hovering over Rose’s. She trails her hand up under Rose’s slip and finds her right breast again. She starts to massage it, then lowers her head and kisses Rose properly. Rose feels Jade lick up the length of her slit and moans into Kanaya’s mouth. Jade does it again, and Rose follows the sensation with her hips. Jade kisses right onto Rose’s clit, and Rose bucks upward.

Finally, Jade starts circling Rose’s clit with her tongue, mimicking Kanaya’s earlier motion. Rose feels a finger press into her vagina, which is quickly followed with a second. Rose begins to move her hips more regularly, to the rhythm of Jade’s tongue and fingers. Jade’s other hand trails up Rose’s left side and starts massaging her other breast. Within a few minutes, the three of them have found a steady rhythm, and within another few, Rose is beginning to lose it. She feels herself coming closer and closer to orgasm and can’t help but buck out of rhythm.

Rose: Okay, I think I’m ready.  
Jade: what  
Jade: oh yeah!  
Jade: are you sure  
Rose: Yeah, why don’t you go get some lube?  
Rose: It’s in the top drawer.  
Jade: okay!

Jade floats up and over to the dresser in the corner of the room and opens the top drawer. She grabs the bottle and pours a generous amount onto her dick. With her free hand, she rubs it to make sure that it’s evenly coated. Then she tosses the bottle back into the drawer.

Jade: um

Jade turns around and waves her hand that is now covered in lube.

Jade: anywhere i could wipe this off?  
Rose: The master bathroom is right through that door.  
Jade: perfect thanks!! :)

Kanaya’s hand goes back down to Rose’s clit, but Kanaya is careful not to give her enough pressure to finish her off. Rose whimpers into Kanaya’s mouth. Kanaya breaks their kiss and winks back down at Rose.

Rose: You’re being mean.  
Kanaya: I Know  
Rose: Why?  
Kanaya: I Dont Want Our Guest To Miss The Fireworks  
Kanaya: Do You

Jade walks back in before Rose can answer Kanaya’s question, then floats over to between Rose’s legs.

Jade: okay um  
Jade: here goes! :)

When Jade makes no accompanying move to penetrate her, Rose reaches out for her hand. Jade takes it in an instant and smiles down at Rose.

Jade: sorry just uh  
Jade: well like i said its different with friends :)  
Rose: Well, for what it’s worth, you’re doing amazing.  
Jade: thanks!

Jade leans forward, pinning Rose’s hand under her weight. She leaves their fingers interlocked. Kanaya rolls onto her back to make Jade more room, then snuggles up to Rose and starts planting kisses on her cheek. As she does so, she brings her hand back and rests it on top of Rose’s chest. Rose reaches one hand down and guide’s Jade’s cock inside her, then wipes that hand on the sheets to get the lube off. Once it’s there, Jade pushes forward, slowly at first and just one time. She keeps eye contact with Rose the whole time to keep note of her reaction. When their hips knock together without incident, she smiles again and begins to thrust more rhythmically. Rose leans up and kisses her on the lips. Jade kisses back, this time with tongue. Rose follows suit for a bit, then lets herself back down and rolls her head over to return to making out with Kanaya.

The rhythm that Jade has established doesn’t give her enough stimulation to orgasm on its own, but for the moment she enjoys staying on the edge for as long as she can. Eventually, though, she grows bored of this position and comes up with a new idea. She looks back at Jade.

Rose: Hey Jade.  
Rose: Want to see something fun?  
Jade: sure!  
Jade: whatcha thinkin  
Rose: Hop off for a second, and I'll show you.

Jade sits back on her knees and lets go of Rose's hand. Rose pulls her legs up under her and grabs Kanaya’s hand that’s sitting on her chest. Kanaya and Jade both stare at her in anticipation. Rose pushes herself up and straddles Kanaya’s waist, then pins her hand to the bed. She leans down and gives Kanaya a slow kiss. If you were to ask Kanaya right now, she might say that her wife looks like a goddess, bathed in the bright light of the sun as it overpowers the blinds and hovering just high enough to look like the entire world. Rose flips her head to the side and smirks at Jade, who is currently leaning forward with eyes wider is humanly possible.

Rose looks back at Kanaya and begins tracing something on her chest with her free hand. She starts on top of Kanaya’s right breast and traces an arc around the outside to the middle of her chest. When she reaches Kanaya’s sternum, she makes a small loop, then starts another big arc under Kanaya’s left breast and back around the outside. She makes another small loop over the sternum to match the first one, then brings her finger back where she started. She finishes with two lines, one from either shoulder to the center of Kanaya’s chest. She and Kanaya both know she’s drawn a harness there. Kanaya’s mouth hangs open, and she has begun to glow. She nods her head vigorously.

Rose: Why don’t you unzip her skirt, Jade.  
Rose: It’s on her right side.  
Rose: I’ll get her jacket.  


Rose floats up and pulls Kanaya’s zipper down while Jade moves over to Kanaya’s side. She throws the jacket open to reveal Kanaya’s breasts and gives each of them a squeeze. Jade grabs Kanaya’s skirt by the waistband and pulls the zipper all the way down. She flips the skirt open and puts her hand onto Kanaya’s thigh.

Rose: I’ll need the rope and the bullet vibe out of the drawer, please.

Jade gets up and goes to the drawer, and Rose whispers in Kanaya’s ear while she’s away.

Rose: She’s plenty skilled with her tongue.  
Rose: Want to find out for yourself?

Kanaya nods again. She sits up, leaving her arms behind her so that her jacket stays neatly on the bed. Rose grabs it and tosses it onto the pile of clothes on the floor. Jade turns around just in time to see Kanaya pull her legs up under her then stand up on her knees in one practiced motion. Kanaya winks at Jade, who blushes and almost trips over her own feet. She comes back to the side of the bed holding a length of rope, neatly tied, in one hand and a vibrator in the other.

Rose: Will you hand me the rope?  
Rose: You can just toss the vibrator onto the bed.

Jade flicks her wrist and tosses the vibrator to the side, where it floats suspended instead of falling down. Rose stares at it for a second, trying not to laugh as it spins helplessly in the air. Then she grabs the rope out of Jade’s hand and gets to work.

Rose: I’ll need your hands my dear.  
Kanaya: Naturally  
Rose: Why don’t you two get to know each other better while I work?

Kanaya puts her hands behind her back, each one grabbing the other forearm with the inside of her wrists facing each other. Jade kneels on the bed in front of Kanaya and smiles at her.

Kanaya: Well  
Kanaya: Im Not Going To Kiss Myself

Jade sticks her tongue out at Kanaya, but she takes the hint and leans forward. Kanaya moves the rest of the way and brings their lips together. It is Kanaya who slips her tongue into Jade’s mouth first, and Jade pushes it back with her own. While they make out, Rose ties Kanaya’s wrists together with a single knot, then pulls the rest of the rope upward. She pulls the excess rope around Kanaya’s arms and over the top of her breasts, breaking Jade and Kanaya’s kiss for a moment, then doubles back and breaks their kiss again.

Jade brings a hand up to Kanaya’s breast and begins massaging it while they make out. Kanaya moans, and Jade smiles into the kiss. Rose wraps the rope around itself in the middle of Kanaya’s back to finish the knot, then cinches the ropes under Kanaya’s shoulders so that they don’t slip. The next tie goes under Kanaya’s breasts, in the same manner as the first went over them. When she’s done, Rose ties the rope off with a simple slipknot. A single jade green droplet hangs between Kanaya’s legs, not yet disturbed enough to fall.

Rose: Are you two having fun?  
Kanaya: Quite So  
Kanaya: You Didnt Tell Me She Was This Good At Kissing  
Rose: She’s good at other things too, as I’m sure you’ll see.  
Rose: Jade, would you mind flipping onto your back?  
Jade: not at all ;)  
Jade: i think i can manage that

Jade flips over, then shimmies up until her head rests between Kanaya’s knees. Rose pushes Kanaya down until Kanaya’s lips sit just above Jade’s. Jade adjusts herself once to center herself under Kanaya, then gives Kanaya a tentative lick. Kanaya’s eyes roll back, and she almost falls forward, but Rose catches her by the harness.

Rose: Think you can hold yourself up dear?  
Kanaya: I Could Use A Little Help  
Kanaya: If You Dont Mind

Rose snorts and hops off the bed. She walks around to Jade’s waist and climbs on top of her.

Rose: Hey Jade, I’m climbing back on.  
Jade: okay go for it!

Rose braces a hand against Kanaya’s shoulder to steady the both of them, then uses the other to guide the tip of Jade’s cock back against her entrance. She makes eye contact with Kanaya, then presses down until the full length of Jade’s cock is inside of her. She moans on the way down, only slightly exaggerated for Kanaya’s benefit, and Kanaya bucks her hips in response.

Rose wipes her hand on the sheets again to get the lube off, then plucks the vibrator out of the air. She turns it to its lowest setting—too much and she’ll get overstimulated—and brings it just over her clit. She leans forward to get a better angle, and Jade brings her knees up to accommodate her. Rose sets the rhythm this time with a simple back and forth motion. She pulls the vibrator back and forth over her clit to the same rhythm.

Rose looks up at Kanaya to see how she’s doing. Kanaya’s eyes are closed, and her head has fallen forward, as if it would take too much effort to hold it upright any longer. Knowing Kanaya’s feelings on proper posture, that’s likely quite close to reality. Kanaya cheeks and chest are blushing a jade green, the same jade green as the fluid currently slathered over Jade’s face. Rose weakens her brace against Kanaya’s shoulder enough to bring their lips together and kisses her wife again. Kanaya kisses back and moans into Rose’s mouth.

Rose pushes Kanaya upright again and starts thrusting faster on Jade’s dick. Kanaya whimpers, and Rose looks down to see that Jade is no longer seeing to her wife’s needs. Rose looks up and sees that Kanaya is trying to make eye contact with her. Kanaya’s body is heaving, and her tongue is hanging outside her mouth, and the look in her eyes tells Rose that she’s just on the brink of orgasm, if only she had the right amount of stimulation to get her there.

Kanaya: Please  
Rose: Jade, is that okay with you?  
Jade: mhmm  
Rose: You’re going to get wet.  
Jade: mhmm

Rose presses the vibrator against her clit and bucks with the extra stimulation. Then she tosses it to the side. She quits thrusting her hips to focus on Kanaya, and Jade begins to thrust into her to offset the lack of stimulation. Rose brings her hand over Kanaya’s clit and begins to rub it in tight, quick circles. Kanaya’s eyes roll back into her head, and she begins thrusting into Rose’s hand. Rose slides two fingers inside Kanaya and begins to pump in and out, careful to rub as much of her as possible with every thrust. Kanaya begins to moan loudly and buck more irregularly. Then she goes perfectly still. She shouts and squirts at the same time, splashing Jade’s face with more jade green fluids.

Rose brings her hand back to her own clit and rubs it in quick figure-eights. The tightness in her abdomen is growing more and more prominent, and she’s beginning to lose control over her own hips again. Then, all at once, the world goes still. Heat and pleasure flow from her clitoris throughout her whole body. Jade’s bucking grows wild until one final moment, when she too freezes up.

Jade falls back down into the bed, and Rose pushes Kanaya fully upright. There are several wet spots scattered around the bed, including two where Jade had grabbed onto the sheets next to Kanaya’s legs. Kanaya is surveying the scene around them, and Jade looks like she’s trying to recover from a particularly intense rollercoaster. Rose sits back against Jade’s knees.

Rose: I will admit this was quite fun.  
Jade: yeah i had a really good time!! :)  
Jade: i need a shower now  
Rose: You can use ours.  
Rose: In fact, I think I will join you there momentarily if you’ll go ahead and get it running.  
Kanaya: I Might Too If My Wife Ever Deigns To Untie Me  
Rose: You mean you haven’t figured a way to escape that knot yet?  
Kanaya: Several  
Kanaya: But Id Prefer Not To Destroy This Rope  
Kanaya: We Just Bought It After All  
Kanaya: Id Hate To Replace It So Soon

Rose climbs up off of Jade, and Jade floats up onto her feet to match suit. She gives Rose and Kanaya both a kiss on the cheek, then flies into the restroom. She turns on the faucet with her space powers, then rinses off her face and hands. Rose goes to Kanaya’s side and begins to untie her while the water warms up. The rope leaves a pattern in her skin, leaving the image of a harness even after all of the rope has come off. Kanaya stands up and stretches while Rose wraps the rope up. The toilet flushes from the other room.

Rose: You were amazing, dear.  
Kanaya: I Know  
Kanaya: But Thank You  
Rose: How was Jade?  
Kanaya: I Was Not Aware That She Was So  
Kanaya: Skilled  
Kanaya: With Her Tongue That Is  
Jade: ill take that as a compliment  
Kanaya: You Certainly Should

Rose walks to the dresser and picks up a bottle of cleaner out of it. Then she grabs the vibrator off of the bed and takes them both to the sink. She runs the faucet and cleans the vibrator in warm water. Kanaya pulls the sheets off of the bed and carries them to the washing machine. When Rose finishes cleaning the vibrator, she dries it off and puts it back into its container in the dresser. Rose and Kanaya both use the toilet so as to prevent urinary tract infections, then hop into the shower with Jade. With any two of them, the shower would have been an intimate but comfortable fit, but with all three, there’s no room to move whatsoever.

Kanaya: Should I Leave  
Jade: what?  
Jade: oh wait  
Jade: no silly i can fix this

Jade makes a snapshot of Rose and Kanaya in front of her with her fingers, more for her own benefit than any real effect it may have. She pulls her hands apart slowly, making the snapshot and the shower grow bigger together. When she’s done, the three of them have the same intimate shared space that two of them might have had in the original version of the shower.

Jade: just let me know if you want it small again later  
Rose: This is just fine, thank you.  
Kanaya: Shes Been Asking Me For A Bigger Shower For Sweeps  
Jade: oh so thats why im here :p  
Rose: You caught me.  
Rose: This whole sexual scene and the nine months of pregnancy I am about to endure on your behalf were an elaborate ruse to convince you to make my shower bigger.  
Jade: well at least i know im useful  
Kanaya: In More Ways Than One

Jade sticks her tongue out again, and Kanaya pretends to orgasm at the sight, making Jade blush. They continue on like that for the rest of the shower, spending more time flirting with and laughing at each other than actually cleaning off. They step out and dry off, then put on underwear as to their preferences. Jade starts to put on more clothes but Rose stops her.

Rose: Why don’t you stay the night?  
Rose: We can make a proper sleepover out of it.  
Jade: are you sure?  
Jade: i dont want to impose  
Rose: Well, we’ve got a picnic basket full of snacks and a pantry full of food that needs eaten.  
Rose: Besides, Kanaya’s a cuddler.

As if to prove Rose’s point, Kanaya plops onto the bed and spreads both of her arms wide. When Rose turns her head back around, Jade snorts, and Rose rolls her eyes to say, “Whatever slanderous thing my wife is accusing me of behind my back is unequivocally false.” 

Jade: all right all right ill stay :)

Rose smiles and pulls Jade into a hug.

Rose: Why don’t you help us put new sheets on?  
Rose: It’ll be easier with three.  
Jade: and make kanaya get up?  
Rose: She’ll just have to suffer this indignity

Kanaya drapes an arm over her forehead.

Kanaya: Mine Is Truly A Cruel Fate

Rose grabs a sheet set out of the bottom drawer of the dresser. She throws the bottom sheet at the bed, and it comes undone in midair, landing half-unfolded on top of Kanaya. Kanaya rolls out from under the sheet, and together the three of them put the bed back into a state that is acceptable for sleeping.

Kanaya throws the topsheet back and jumps into bed. Rose follows suit and grabs her hand. She leaves a precisely Jade-sized hole between them, then beckons Jade into it. Jade floats over Rose then settles into the space between them. Rose grabs Kanaya’s other hand around Jade and pulls the three of them together. They stay like that for awhile, chatting about everything and nothing for hours. And if, eventually, they fall asleep one by one, who could blame them? And if one of them only woke up after sunset, if she didn’t wake up her wife or their friend for another few hours after that, could she really be held accountable? If the three of them only ate dinner after midnight, would you deny them their craving? Certainly not. But maybe, just maybe, you might share with them the beauty of a sunrise, reflected off of half-drunk glasses of sparkling juice into sparkling eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to get consent for each new sex act during a single session.  
> Whenever you're going to have unprotected sex with a new person, make sure that both you and they have updated STI tests and that everyone's tests come back clean.  
> Always pee after having sex, especially if you've got a vagina, in order to prevent urinary tract infections.
> 
> The proper term for the midsection of a pair of panties is the crotch panel, which has to be the least sexy word for underwear I've ever read. So I chose to ignore it.
> 
> Jade says in the epilogues that her reproductive system changed when she merged physiology with Bec, but that was a lie, she's trans and doesn't like to tell people.


End file.
